1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow channel for a mixer heat exchanger, which flow channel is of tubular design with a longitudinal axis and with an inner surface area of circular cross section with an inside diameter and having at least one mixing insert of a length, with a multiplicity of tubes guided parallel to the longitudinal axis of the flow channel over the length of the mixing insert and having an inside diameter and with a multiplicity of crosswise arranged web plates of a width, forming with the longitudinal axis of the flow channel an angle, the web plates being arranged in two mutually intersecting plane groups having a multiplicity of parallel planes with a mutual spacing, and a third plane group, which has a multiplicity of parallel planes with a mutual spacing corresponding to the width of the web plates, intersecting the two mutually intersecting plane groups at right angles, the intersection lines of the planes of the two mutually intersecting plane groups forming, with the planes of the third plane group, longitudinal edges of the web plates arranged between adjacent planes of the third plane group alternately in the planes of the two mutually intersecting plane groups, the tubes being led through orifices in the web plates and being fastened to the web plates.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 28 08 854 C3 discloses a flow channel, designated as a “static mixer” according to conventional linguistic use, for heat exchange, with fittings consisting of parallel groups of mutually intersecting webs connected to one another at their intersection points. This device mainly mixes the substance stream. The deflection of the substance streams brings about an improvement in heat transfer at the tube wall. However, the double-casing design becomes very long, and the pressure loss is correspondingly high.
A flow channel of the type initially mentioned is known from EP 1 067 352 B1.